Lost in Greed
by 2000Aerobars
Summary: "I can't give up like before, there's gotta be something." Knuckles has been cursed and his own body is turning against him. Without the Fireflower, Knuckles won't last. Aeronniell and the others are now desperate, but finally stumble on a solution... The Fireflower. But even if they do find the Fireflower, will it save Knuckles in time? Sequel to Lost in the Flames.
1. Chapter 1 - Disaster Strikes

**Lost in Greed**

**Chapter 1 - Disaster Strikes**

**Hi Guys! This is the Sequel to Lost in the Flames. I've got a good feeling about this one so nice comments please. Especially today as it's my birthday XD**

**A huge thank you to Shinyshiny 9 who edited my work and made it a lot more enjoyable :)**

**Anyway, this one is about 15 - 20 chapters long and will probably hit you right in the feels. It may be a little upsetting at times for some, so just be warned :)**

**A huge thank you to everyone that reviewed Lost in the Flames and everyone who favourited, followed or just simply read it XD**

**One last thing that is REALLY important. You can read this story without reading Lost in the Flames but you will have a few little gaps that need filing. Speaking of filling gaps, Lost in the Flames is being edited and I'll keep you posted on that :)**

Knuckles thought that a floating island wouldn't surprise him, especially as he lived on one. But boy, was he wrong. Gem Island was tiny compared to Angel Island but it seemed sad, lost and forgotten. "I guess that's why it's called the Ruins of Oblivion," Knuckles thought out loud, as he glided towards the island.

The only thing that was on Island was a temple. The temple seemed like something from Ancient Greece, or... What was left of it did anyway. The stone ceiling had somehow survived the temple's old age but most of the stone columns were crumbling away.  
"It's freezing up here," Knuckles muttered, rubbing his arms to warm up a little. It was midsummer, yet on the island it was cold enough for snow. Knuckles carefully walked up a few stone steps and came to the entrance.

"There it is!" Knuckles breathed, as he ran towards the center of the temple to collect his prize. Knuckles had sworn to protect the Master Emerald with his life, so he didn't get much time to himself. He was lucky that he had been able to leave Angel Island for the day and go treasure hunting.

Suddenly, Knuckles tripped over some debris and fell onto the stone floor. "Well, I'm glad nobody saw that," he smirked, as he stood up and dusted himself off. "Oh great, I'd just got these gloves too," Knuckles moaned when he saw the large rip in his right glove.

Knuckles continued to walk towards the gem, but stopped to stare at it. The gem was blood red and hovered in midair. The cold and wind seemed to wrap around it, which sent a chill down Knuckles's spine. Knuckles translated the ancient words that were etched onto the small stone column beneath it. "_This is the Gem of Greed_," Knuckles froze. "Wait a second, I was looking for the Gem of duty!" he exclaimed.

"_If you attempt to take the Gem of Greed, you will be forever cursed, and will perish into an endless darkness_," he continued. Knuckles wasn't easily scared but he quickly made up his mind. "You know, maybe I'll just leave it where it is," he muttered, as he turned to walk away.

"Hello, Knuckles," a voice said. Knuckles nearly jumped out of his skin.  
"What do you want, Rouge?" Knuckles said defensively as he turned.  
"Isn't it a little obvious," she said sarcastically, pointing to the red crystal.

"You can't take it, neither of us can," Knuckles warned.  
Rouge suddenly flew into the air, "Oh, come on Knuckles, It's my birthday?" she sighed. "Besides, haven't you heard that diamonds are a girls best friend?"

"Your birthday has come and gone and this isn't a diamond, it's the Gem of Greed," Knuckles said bluntly.  
"Well, at least you remember when my birthday is," Rouge muttered. Suddenly, Rouge groaned in pain, before dropping from the air, onto her knees and clutching her head.

Knuckles watched as Rouge began to stretch her neck out, like something was bothering her or trying to get into her mind. "Rouge...You ok?" Knuckles asked cautiously.  
"That gem is mine!" she suddenly snarled, diving towards the gem.

The gem suddenly began to glow black, and radiated a dark power as Rouge flew towards it.  
"NO!" Knuckles yelped, diving forwards and pushing the crystal away from Rouge.  
Knuckles landed on the floor and clutched his right hand in pain. The gem rolled around the floor in a circle before stopping.

Rouge stopped and realised what he had done. "Knuckles, I'm so sorry," she exclaimed. Knuckles made no attempt to reply or even get up. Rouge crouched down beside him. "Are you alright?" she asked. Knuckles managed to get on his hands and knees but Rouge noticed that he shook under the weight of his own body.

"The gem.. It was cursed," he managed, before dropping back down to ground.  
"Knuckles!" Rouge exclaimed. "Come on, we need to get you some help."  
Knuckles could tell that she was worried and trying to keep calm but she was definitely panicking a little.

Rouge dragged Knuckles to his feet and put her arms around him to keep him steady. Despite the weather, Knuckles was really warm and he seemed really off balance.  
"Head for the forest," Knuckles croaked.  
"But you need-," Rouge protested.  
"Just trust me.. Head towards the Autumn Tree."

A cold laugh suddenly filled the air, "And yet another soul has let greed get the better of them."  
"Who's there? Show yourself !" Rouge demanded, looking around for a body to match the voice but no-one was there.  
"I am Oblivion, the state of forgetfulness. My curse reminds people what greed and selfishness can do to them," the dark voice replied. Rouge's excellent hearing enabled her to hear a little click. It was someone clicking their fingers

The roof suddenly began to shake, covering Rouge and Knuckles in dust. "We've gotta get out of here," Rouge muttered. The roof began to crumble and large bits of rock bounced off the floor. Rouge grabbed Knuckles and flew towards one of the gaps in the columns. The rubble almost hit Rouge but she somehow managed to throw herself to the side. The gaps between the columns were rapidly filling up.

"Fly up," Knuckles murmured. Rouge only just heard him over the sound of the rocks smashing against the floor but looked up and noticed a few small gaps in the ceiling. She quickly flew up towards it. The dust stung her eyes, almost blinding her as she flew. Just before she hit the roof, Knuckles broke through the ceiling with a mighty punch. Rouge flew out of the temple, leaving the Gem of Greed underneath the rubble..

Black storm clouds began to gather above the floating Island. Then lighting whipped the sky and it also began to rain. Rouge could hardly see anything as the rain pelted off her face. "Knuckles, you seriously need go to Weight Watchers," she muttered, as she looked for the Autumn tree. The one tree that was always in it's autumn, whatever the season. As soon as she spotted it she began to fly towards it.

Suddenly, a large bit of ceiling rolled off the edge of Gem Island. It began to plummet towards Rouge and Knuckles. It hit Rouge in the back and she began to spiral out of control. Knuckles quickly pushed himself away from Rouge and punched the boulder with the last of his dwindling strength. The boulder crumbled to dust and Knuckles fell unconscious. "Knuckles!" Rouge exclaimed, reaching out to grab him but she was too late.

Rouge looked down and realised that the ground was racing towards her. Rouge desperately tried to spread out her wings, but it was too painful. It seemed she had broken her wings and was unable to fly. She suddenly hit the top of the Autumn tree and bounced from branch to branch until she hit the cold, wet ground. She was quickly slipping into unconsciousness.

As Rouge struggled to stay awake, she suddenly noticed several silhouettes approaching her. One of the silhouettes crouched down beside Rouge and checked for her pulse "Knuckles," she murmured, before falling unconscious..

**Alright, that's chapter 1. Let me know what you think of it because I was disappointed in how many I got for Lost in the Flames. I had to ask my friend to review so I knew how I did, so PLEASE REVIEW XD**

**One last thing that I couldn't fit in summary. The Fireflower has NOTHING to do with Mario and is my own creation. I was not aware that such a thing existed in Mario. (Can you tell how much I like him? XD *Veeerrryy little*)**

**See you all soon ;D**


	2. Chapter 2 - Cursed

**Chapter 2 - Cursed**

**Hi guys and girls!**

**I know, I take forever to update. I apologise but hopefully the chapter will make up for it XD**

**Enjoy XD**

When Rouge finally came round, her wings were in agony but she somehow managed to keep quiet, mainly due to the fact she was barely awake.  
"Where.. Where am I?" she murmured.

Rouge looked at her surroundings. The walls had been painted cream and the floor was plain wooden laminate. In front of Rouge was a large fireplace, which had several logs burning away underneath. The cracking and popping of the fire gave Rouge something to concentrate on.

Rouge was lying on her stomach on the sofa, which dulled the pain in her back. Just then Rouge saw another sofa with Knuckles asleep on it.  
"Knuckles!" she exclaimed, suddenly rolling over and almost falling off the sofa.  
"Easy Rouge. Don't worry about Knuckles, he'll be fine," a female voice said, catching Rouge before she fell and pushing her back onto the sofa.

"Who are you? And how do you know me?" Rouge asked harshly.  
"My name is Aeronniell and I know some of your friends, including Knuckles. Now try to keep still," Aeronniell said gently, as she took a warm, damp cloth and began to clean up the cuts on her wings and back. Rouge flinched as the hot water stung the cuts.

"How long have I been out for?" Rouge asked.  
"We found you two days ago. You said Knuckles's name and it's a good thing too. Had you not said that, we wouldn't have found him."  
"Where am I? " Rouge asked.  
"My house in The Forest of the Elementi," Aeronniell explained.

Rouge nodded and watched in amazement as Aeronniell dipped her hands in a bowl of water and they began to glow blue. Aeronniell then reached out to touch Rouge's wings but Rouge batted her hands away.  
"Oh, no you don't. I've had enough hocus pocus for one day," Rouge exclaimed.

"Rouge, I'm trying to heal your broken wing. It's painless," Aeronniell explained calmly. (Apparently this sort of thing happened to Aeronniell a lot)  
"Fine, but if it hurts, you're in big trouble," Rouge warned.  
Aeronniell shook her head with a smile and gently touched Rouge's wings. They slowly healed and knitted themselves back together and as promised, it didn't hurt too badly.  
"As creepy as that was, thank you," Rouge said afterwards.

"You're welcome... What happened to you two, anyway?" Aeronniell asked curiously.

Rouge tried to relax and thought about what had happened.

"Knuckles was looking for his next big treasure. Oh, what was it called again? The Gem of Duty, yes, that was it. Anyway, I decided to follow him, but when he found the gem, Knuckles said that neither of us could take it," Rouge explained before pausing.

"I began to feel really, really weird, like something was trying to control me or influence my thoughts, I felt selfish and greedy. I couldn't control it and I tried to take the Gem. Knuckles knocked it out of the way and- Wait a second, Knuckles said that the Gem's cursed! I have to help him,"

Rouge tried to get up but Aeronniell stopped her. "Rouge, take it easy. I'll ask my friend to take him up to the Ancient Ones, they'll know what to do," Aeronniell explained calmly. Rouge felt dizzy from her sudden movement and slumped back down. She slowly began to drift back into unconsciousness.

"Rouge, what cursed Knuckles? You need to tell me," Aeronniell exclaimed, shaking her shoulder to try to keep her awake. Rouge muttered something before she fell asleep but Aeronniell didn't hear.  
"Dang," Aeronniell muttered. Aeronniell quickly headed next-door and thumped on the door.

A red and black Komodo Dragon opened the door in surprise. "Geez, Aeronniell. Try to keep the door on its hinges," he smirked. Then he noticed a worried look on Aeronniell's face. "Is something wrong?" he asked.  
"Karn, I really need your help. Could you get Stephenson and Conrad for me? I need to get Knuckles up to the Ancient Ones to ask for their help. I also need a few messages sent to Sonic and his friends, as quickly as possible," Aeronniell rushed.  
Karn nodded. "Alright, I'll look for them now," he said calmly.

"Thank you," Aeronniell smiled.

Aeronniell headed back to her own house and went into the sitting room, where Rouge and Knuckles were resting. Knuckles looked uneasy, he was groaning and wincing in pain and looked quite pale. Beads of sweat covered his brow and his breathing was rapid but laboured.

Aeronniell crouched down beside him and wiped his forehead with a cold cloth in an attempt to break the fever."It'll be alright Knuckles.. I promise,"...

* * *

Sonic was enjoying a normal day at the beach with Tails. So far, they'd had a pretty good day. The sun was shining brightly and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. "Sonic, are you coming in the water for a bit? It's nice and cool," Tails asked, as he splashed in the sea.

"No thanks Tails, maybe later," Sonic said awkwardly. He was sunbathing on the top of a sand dune to steer clear of the water, since didn't like it at all.  
"What about an Ice cream?" Tails asked. Sonic smirked.  
"You're on!" he exclaimed, standing up and sliding down the sand dune, towards Tails.

Sonic waited for Tails on the shore. A little wave touched Sonic's shoe and left a black gem by his foot. Sonic picked it up and stared at it. Tails waded out of the water and came to see what Sonic had found. "Isn't that the black Fire Opal?" Tails asked, picking up a towel and drying himself off. Sonic nodded.

"How did this get here? I thought Aeronniell gave it to Knuckles, the week after we stopped Eggman and Karn," Sonic said. Tails noticed the doubt and concern in Sonic's voice.  
"Maybe Knuckles dropped it," Tails suggested. Sonic wasn't so sure.

Just then, it began to get incredibly windy "Sonic, What's going on?" Tails yelled above the deafening noise of the wind.

"Get down!" Sonic exclaimed, as he threw himself into the sand. Tails did the same. The wind was getting stronger and stronger, until it became a mini- tornado. Sonic automatically put his arm over Tails to stop him from blowing away. "Hang on!" Sonic called, clutching onto a rock that was sticking out of the sand.

The wind suddenly stopped, leaving a bright orange hedgehog standing on the shore. He wore distressed blue jeans and a red vest top. Sonic and Tails looked up, Sonic spat out a mouthful of sand. "Conrad?" Tails exclaimed.

"Hey guys, sorry about my um.. Entrance," he smirked.  
"It's ok, I like to eat sand," Sonic said sarcastically.  
"Oh, good," Conrad smirked. "I've got a message for you from Aeronniell. She said it was urgent," he explained, passing Sonic a note. Sonic and Tails sat up and silently read the message:

_Dear Sonic and Tails,_

_I hate to say it, but the worst has come to pass. I would write what has happened but it would take up too much time, besides, we don't really know what is going on. _

_I need you to meet me at the Autumn tree in about five minutes. I've sent a message to Shadow too, you all need to see this. But just be prepared... __It's Knuckles._

_Aeronniell Bluewaters._

"If Aeronniell thinks it's urgent, we should go. Knuckles could be hurt," Tails said moments later.  
"Knuckles did go treasure hunting a few days ago," Sonic remarked. Jumping to his feet and helping Tails get up.

"I have to go and give this to Shadow. See ya," Conrad smirked.

"HOLD IT! Wait until we're outta here first. I don't want to eat anymore sand," Sonic exclaimed. Sonic grabbed Tails's arm and sped off, the note fluttered to the ground next to Conrad foot.

Conrad let his curiosity get the better of him and he read the letter. "Something is very wrong, very wrong indeed," he muttered, before disappearing in another little tornado...

**Dun dun dun! XD chapter updates are gonna be slow but I'll be as quick as possible.**

**5 reviews? Come on guys, how am I gonna know if you like it, if you don't review? XD**

**Have a great day and don't forget to review ;D**


	3. Chapter 3 - Always Hope

**Chapter 3 - Always Hope**

**I know, I know I take forever to update, but I'm back at school now and I have to put start putting my head down so it's going to take a little longer. So I apologize in advance. Anyway, here it is...**

**(Just in case you haven't read my prequel, Aeronniell is pronounced Eye- Ron- Knee- El)**

"Well, I didn't expect to have to see you guys so soon," Aeronniell smiled weakly.  
"What's going on, Aeronniell?" Tails asked.  
"And why did you send Conrad to come and get us?" Shadow asked in his usual serious, uninterested tone, but drops of curiosity still managed to seep into his voice.  
"I know this is all confusing but.. It's best to just show you," Aeronniell said, gesturing for Sonic and the others to come in.

Sonic and Tails hurried inside, but Shadow hesitated. He had just been led to the Forest of the Elementi by Conrad, an air Elemental who claimed to be a messenger of Aeronniell's brother, Karn (The current Ruler of the village). Shadow still didn't know why he had been brought here, but he knew it wasn't good.

Shadow looked around. Wooden huts and marble temples were shaped around huge oak trees. It was obvious that the villagers didn't like to cut down any trees. Other Elementals were talking at the market stalls, and the children were laughing and dancing to the music of the band. The entire village was peaceful and happy. The village was situated on a hill. On the very top of the hill was an enormous temple. Shadow knew that the temple was for the eight Ancient Ones, the eight people that protected and preserved the natural world.

"It's pretty cool, huh," Aeronniell smiled, leaning against the door frame with her arms folded. Shadow jumped, but smiled and nodded. "Come on, you need to see this. But just.. be ready," she said sadly. Shadow quietly followed Aeronniell inside her house..

Shadow expected Aeronniell to live in an igloo or something, due to her being a water Elemental, but it was just like a normal house. It was warm and airy. The furniture looked old, like it had been passed down from generation to generation. There was plenty of pictures hung on the wall: Pictures of Aeronniell's Elemental friends, The Ancient Ones, a birthday party, there were even pictures of Shadow with the others!

But the one that caught his eye, was a plain picture with three people on it: Karn, Aeronniell and another hedgehog She looked quite young but very pretty. Her fur was like Aeronniell's, only more lilac. She looked so happy, but there were water stains on the glass that protected the photos. Were those... tears?

He turned away and noticed that Sonic and Tails were crouching next to the sofa. Sonic looked up at Shadow, he looked worried. He looked very worried.  
Shadow quickly walked over to the sofa and saw Rouge lying on it. "Rouge," Shadow exclaimed.  
"It gets worse. Knuckles is at the Main Temple. The Ancient Ones are trying to save him from a curse but it's proving too strong for them," Aeronniell explained.  
"Too strong for the eight Ancient Ones! That's gotta some strong curse," Sonic remarked.

"What happened to them? Who did this?" Shadow demanded, angrily, clenching his fists.  
"Shadow calm down. To tell the truth we don't know what's happened," Aeronniell said, gently.

Rouge began to stir. She suddenly sat bolt upright. "Knuckles!" she exclaimed.  
"Easy Rouge, you're ok," Shadow said quietly. He knelt beside her and put his hand on her shoulder in an attempt to get her to lie back down but she wouldn't budge. Sonic and Tails quietly moved aside.

"Where's Knuckles? Is he alright? That gem, it cursed him! Oh, This is all my fault," she rushed, before breaking down into tears.

Shadow sat on the edge of the sofa and comforted Rouge as she calmed down "It's alright," Shadow muttered. Aeronniell gave everyone a lemonade but she gave Rouge an herbal tea, to help calm her nerves and help heal her wounds.  
"Here," Aeronniell offered gently. Rouge reached out to take it but her hands were trembling so badly that Shadow had to keep hold of the cup for her so she didn't spill it.

"Rouge, who or what cursed Knuckles?" Shadow asked after a few minutes of miserable silence.  
"I.. It was Oblivion... Knuckles was cursed by Oblivion," Rouge managed.  
"What cursed him?" Aeronniell persisted gently.

"The Gem of Greed." "But I think Knuckles said that he was looking for the Gem of Duty," Rouge added quickly, as if protecting Knuckles.  
Aeronniell sighed.  
"I know he was," she smiled gently. She seemed to zone out for a second, as if thinking of earlier memories, before getting thrown back into reality. Aeronniell headed towards the door. "Guys, I need to tell the Ancient Ones what happened, I shouldn't be long," Aeronniell explained, before quickly leaving.

"This is all my fault," Rouge muttered.  
"No it's not," Shadow protested. "Rouge, you didn't even know that the Gem was cursed."  
Rouge sighed. "But I still tried to take it," she muttered, staring into the log fire as she dozed off.

* * *

**(A few minutes later...)**

When Aeronniell arrived at the temple, she was panting. She had sprinted all the way up to the top and rushed into the little room where Knuckles was resting. The Ancient Ones turned to look at who had just entered.

"The Gem of Greed," she announced. "Knuckles has been cursed by Oblivion with the Gem of Greed."

"Aeronniell, are you sure?" a blue otter asked.  
"I'm certain, Aqua," Aeronniell said.  
"And yet another has fallen for his cruel trap... But why did your friend go in search of the Gem of Greed?" Smoulder the phoenix asked.  
"Knuckles went in search for the Gem of Duty, but he was tricked and found the Gem of Greed," Aeronniell explained.

"Then, there is nothing we can do," said Rubble the mole gravely. Aeronniell's legs began to tremble.  
"No.. No! There has to be a way... An old legend, a myth, something.. Anything!" Aeronniell exclaimed, as tears began to stream down her face.

"Aeronniell, you have seen this curse so many times. Deep down, you know that there's nothing that can be done," Argon the falcon said in a gentle but loud murmur, like a gentle summer breeze kissing your skin.  
"I know, but I won't give in," she sobbed.

Aeronniell tried to pull herself together and turned away. Aeronniell stared at the walls and floors that were coloured with firery reds and calming blues and greens. Aeronniell put on a brave face and turned around again, as she remembered that turning away was a sign of disrespect. Knuckles was lying on a small bed, his breathing was deep but rushed. Torches lit the small room and seemed to be drawn to Smoulder the Phoenix, the Ancient One who controlled fire.

Aeronniell weakly walked over to Knuckles and dropped to knees beside him. She gently stroked his cheek. Knuckles began to stir. "Aero..," he murmured.

"Easy Knuckles, It's just me," she soothed.  
"If the worst- .. If I," Knuckles managed weakly.  
"It won't," Aeronniell smiled gently.

"But if it does.. Do you think you could.. Keep an eye... on the Master Emerald.. for me?" Knuckles croaked.  
Aeronniell gently nodded.  
"I will guard it with my life, but you're going to be alright," she said strongly. Knuckles smiled and fell unconscious again. He was beaded with sweat but his breathing was slowing down, it was now a bit more normal yet raspy.

Aqua walked over to her and put her hand on Aeronniell's shoulder. "I can't give up like before, there's just got to be something," Aeronniell choked. Aqua quietly led Aeronniell outside and they headed towards the stables...

* * *

Thunder was standing peacefully in his stall and nickered softly when he saw Aeronniell. "Hey boy," she said weakly, as she scratched his chin. Aqua sat beside Aeronniell on a bale of hay.

"I shouldn't really do this, because I'm probably sending you to your death, but there might be a way to save your friend," Aqua said quietly. Aeronniell nodded, as if considering a good deal.

"Then there's just one thing.. WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS THREE YEARS AGO, WHEN LILLY GOT CURSED!?" Aeronniell demanded, before standing up and turning away.  
Thunder ears fell backwards and he moved closer to Aeronniell, sensing her anger and distress. Aeronniell walked over and gently stroked his head.

"Aeronniell, we didn't know at the time.. I swear, if I had known I would have said," Aqua said gently.  
"When did you find out about the cure?" Aeronniell muttered, after an awkward silence. Aqua looked down and suddenly found an interest in her hands.  
"The week after Lilly died. We decided not to say anything about it because it would have only made you feel worse," Aqua explained quickly.

Aeronniell shook her head and put her knuckle in her mouth, nervously biting it. "She was only seven, SEVEN YEARS OLD AND I HAD TO WATCH HER CRUMBLE INTO NOTHING!" Aeronniell thundered. "I won't let Knuckles suffer the same fate," she added, softening her tone of voice from solid steel to sandstone. Aeronniell sat on the hay, beside Aqua, and put her head in her hands and began to weep.

"You love him, don't you?" Aqua asked gently.  
Aeronniell sighed and nodded. "Is it that obvious?... Yes but I won't tell him."  
The tension gently began to lift but there was still an uncomfortable atmosphere.

"Why not?"  
"Because Rouge loves him, and I won't interfere. Besides, he has a duty, I'd just be a distraction," Aeronniell explained bluntly, turning to face Aqua and drying her tears.  
Aeronniell could tell that Aqua didn't really believe it and wanted to press for information but instead she nodded, as if to end the conversation.

"The Fireflower can cure everything from mental illnesses to curses. I don't know where it is but it's what you need to look for," Aqua said quietly. Aeronniell nodded, she was so glad that there was a cure, but she was still so angry._ Aqua did not see how much Lilly suffered... She will never understand how desperate I really am,_ Aeronniell thought to herself.

"Thank you," Aeronniell muttered, as she stood to walk away.  
"Aeronniell.. I'm so sorry for what happened to Lilly," Aqua said softly, standing up.

"Weren't we all," Aeronniell muttered, before leaving...

**Ok, so this is kind of a really important chapter. I expect some of you will be trying to forget that this story exists because of the pairing that MAY happen (I'm not saying anything). Just note that even if the pairing was to go ahead, it wouldn't be anything rude. I don't write stories like that.**

**Anyway R+R please because I need to know what you guys think.**

**Bye XD**


	4. Chapter 4 - Rising Storm

**Chapter 4 - Rising Storm**

"I don't get it Aeronniell. How do you know so much about Oblivion and the Gem of Greed?" Sonic asked.

"Oblivion is our sworn enemy. He attacks our forest when we are weak or running low on supplies. Some people say he hates the Ancient Ones because he was exiled. Others claim he was Abyss's son but he isn't," Aeronniell explained.  
"Oh... Who's Abyss again?" Sonic asked.  
Aeronniell sighed. "I'm gonna have to teach you their names... Abyss is the Ancient One who controls darkness."

Aeronniell, Sonic and Tails were on their way towards the Main Temple to collect Knuckles. The weather was beginning to turn bad again and it began to drizzle with rain. Suddenly, a blinding flash of fork lightning illuminated the ground, followed by thunder rolling over the sky.

Tails dived onto Sonic's shoulders. "AAAHHH! IM AFRAID OF LIGHTNING!" he exclaimed.  
"You're ok buddy," Sonic reassured him, as he tried to prise Tails off his back. Sonic looked to a very startled Aeronniell for help. Aeronniell smiled, lifted Tails off Sonic's shoulders and put him back on the ground.

"Don't worry, Tails," Aeronniell smiled. "Blizzard! Could you call off the thunder and lighting, please?" she called.

A grey hedgehog ran over to Aeronniell. "I'm sorry Aero, I can't control it. Misty is making the storm," Blizzard explained. Aeronniell nodded and smiled.  
"Oh, don't worry about it then. To be honest I can't blame her for being like this," she said, looking up at the sky for a moment. Blizzard nodded and hurried off to get shelter.

"Who's Misty?" Sonic asked.  
"The Ancient One who controls the weather. Judging by the weather, she's frustrated," Aeronniell explained.  
"I wouldn't like to see her when she's angry," Sonic muttered.  
"No, you wouldn't. That's when you get tornadoes and floods," Aeronniell said.

Just then, Blizzard appeared with an umbrella and passed it to Aeronniell before running off. "Thanks, Blizzard!" Aeronniell called. " So... what are we going to do after we take Knuckles back to your house?" Sonic asked.  
"Well, I think we should go to Station Square Library," Aeronniell said. "Hopefully, we'll find something there," she added.

A few minutes later, Sonic and the others had reached the Temple of the Ancient Ones. "Wait here, I'll get Knuckles," Aeronniell instructed. Sonic opened his mouth to protest but Aeronniell stopped him.

"The Ancient Ones aren't too keen on people who can't control the elements. They only offered to save Knuckles because he needed help and because Aqua, the Ancient One who controls water, managed to persuade the other seven. Let's not take advantage of that," Aeronniell explained.

"Fair point, but why do they not like 'Non-Elementals'?" Sonic asked.  
"Something to do with an attack many years ago, I'm not entirely sure. So please wait here, I'll be as quick as I can," Aeronniell explained, before quietly walking inside..

The temple was like something from Ancient Greece, thirty-six marble pillars supported an enormous roof, for safety reasons the roof was made of wood, but it was covered in a layer of marble. The temple had a small stair case that led down to a sort of basement.

Aeronniell went down the stairs and stood in front of the wooden door, that led to where Knuckles was resting. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door, the little thuds echoing around the room, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Come on in, Aeronniell," a loud and deep voice said, which Aeronniell recognised as Abyss the wolf, the Ancient One who controlled the shadows and darkness. She quietly entered.

Inside, the walls were made of normal sandstone. An enormous battle scene had been carved into the walls but Aeronniell's attention went straight to Knuckles. Knuckles was lying on a huge slab of rock with Ancient inscriptions and little diagrams carved into it. His breathing was even quicker and his breaths were laboured but what worried Aeronniell was his fever, even from the doorway she could tell he was burning up.

The burning torches that were fixed to walls lit the little room, but the flames seemed to be drawn to Smoulder the Phoenix, the Ancient One who controlled fire. Smoulder and the others had backed away from Knuckles so Aeronniell could go over to him.

"How is he?" she asked quietly, crouching down beside him.  
"He is worsening, rapidly," Abyss the wolf reported. Aeronniell sighed in disappointment and looked down towards the ground.

"Take him back to your house, spend what time you have left with him," Rubble said gravely.  
"Rubble!" Aqua gasped, shocked at what he had said. Rubble said nothing. That's the thing with the earth beneath your feet, it's tough and it isn't very careful when dealing with delicate matters.

Still, those words had hit Aeronniell right in the heart. It felt like someone had ripped it out of her chest and squeezed it to a pulp. Don't think like that, she thought in protest. You WILL find the Fireflower and Knuckles WILL be alright.

Aeronniell silently scooped Knuckles up. He began to stir but he didn't wake up. His temperature had risen to an unbearable degree and yet he acted like he was cold. "He really has gotten worse, hasn't he?" Aeronniell sadly remarked. Aqua put her hand on Aeronniell's shoulder but said nothing. Aeronniell just moved out of Aqua's grip and quickly left..

Aeronniell met Sonic and Tails outside. "Wow, did Sonic actually do as he was told? You feeling alright?" Aeronniell joked. Sonic smirked, but it quickly faded when he realised Knuckles was shivering.

"Knuckles?" He whispered. Aeronniell looked down at Knuckles with concern.  
"Come on, we need to hurry before he gets cold," Aeronniell said miserably, as she suddenly hurried along.

Sonic couldn't help but notice at how upset Aeronniell was, she looked dizzy and sick from worry. It was causing her footing to be a little weak and clumsy. "Aeronniell, hold up. I'll get Knuckles," Sonic called. Aeronniell stopped and nodded, before carefully passing Knuckles to Sonic.

Sonic carried Knuckles back to Aeronniell's house. Knuckles's temperature had continued to rise, as did the shivering. "I don't get it, how can he be feeling cold if he's getting warmer and warmer?" Sonic muttered, almost in annoyance, as he put Knuckles onto the bed and pulled the blankets up to his chest.

"That's what the curse does Sonic, it makes them have un- treatable symptoms. Knuckles's body will turn against itself. Then it's up to his mind and spirit to keep him alive," Aeronniell explained.

"How do you know that?" Sonic asked.  
"Lilly..." Aeronniell muttered.  
"Huh?" Sonic and Tails said at the same time.

"Nothing, it's just that lots of people have been cursed," Aeronniell said quickly. Sonic wasn't so sure. "Come on, I'll make you guys something to eat," she offered, changing the subject.

Sonic, Tails and Aeronniell went into the living room, where Rouge was asleep but Shadow had also fallen asleep on the armchair. "Rouge, Rouge wake up," Aeronniell said, gently shaking her shoulder.  
"Huh, I'm up, I'm up," Rouge mumbled rubbing the sleep out her eyes.

"Do you want something to eat? " Aeronniell asked. Rouge shook her head. "You haven't eaten anything for two days, are you sure you don't want anything?" she persisted.  
Rouge thought for a moment. "Do you have any soup?" she asked with a groan. Aeronniell nodded quickly.

"Vegetable soup ok with everyone?" Aeronniell asked. Everyone said yes, except Shadow who was still asleep. Aeronniell guessed he had just came back from a mission and hadn't had much sleep, so she left him to rest for a while longer.

Aeronniell quickly began to prepare the vegetables in the kitchen, and she soon had the soup in six big bowls and was passing them to everyone. She also woke up Shadow and gave him his soup (something Sonic wouldn't even dream of) .

"Wow Aero, this is great," Sonic exclaimed quietly as he ate.  
"I'm glad you think so," she smiled.

Everyone ate in silence. No- one was particularly hungry, yet they still ate. Sonic tried to bring up a conversation. "So, does anyone actually know anything about the Fireflower?" he asked. Tails picked up his handheld and clicked a few buttons.  
"Even my handheld doesn't say much, only that it can heal everything. It mentions something about a hidden temple- " Tails said.

"Does it say what Temple?" Aeronniell asked. Tails shook his head and looked down.  
"Dang!" Aeronniell muttered, before sighing. "I'm gonna go and give this to Knuckles," she muttered, picking up the extra bowl of soup. Aeronniell was really losing her faith in the Fireflower. Aeronniell swiftly headed to the spare room, like a little wave on the shore..

**TAH DAH, sorry for the wait but I've been a busy bee. I've got a few days left of the holidays so I got this chapter out there for all to see. In theory, my next chapter is gonna be better than this.**

**A Big thank you to my BETA, ShinyShiny9.**

**I also want to thank Zgirl101 for the really nice review on Chapter 2. You have no idea at how excited I got at finding out you liked my OC XD**

**Please review and have a great day ^-^**


End file.
